


Heart Over Head

by Kittykat7290



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Annoying Boys, F/F, Femslash, Kidnapping, awkward breakups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat7290/pseuds/Kittykat7290
Summary: Sometimes your heart wins over your mind. - While working undercover for IA Kono discovers that the Ex-cops she's been investigating have put a hit out on her boss's girlfriend. Kono tries to keep her cover and simultaneously save Catherine eventually falling for the pretty brunette in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheelie91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelie91/gifts).



**Chapter 1: Plans**

After a long night out with Navy friends, Catherine wanted nothing more than to go home to her apartment and sleep till noon. She was never quite sure why she rented an expensive apartment and kept her favorite car on this little island that she very rarely got to enjoy leave on. She kept trying to convince herself that it was because of Steve but it was excuse that even she couldn't believe anymore.

Catherine finally got into the Corvette knowing that she shouldn't be driving after drinking three beers, but screw it she just wanted to be home. Even in her slightly intoxicated state Catherine could tell that something was wrong. The car smelled strangely like coconut and plumeria flowers, a perfume she recognized but couldn't place in the moment. The second she closed the door completely Catherine felt the cold metal of a gun barrel on her torso.

"Move or scream and you're dead," came a voice from the passenger seat.

Before Catherine could react, there was a cloth over her nose and mouth.  She knew it was coated in chloroform and tried to struggle, but the second she did, she felt the barrel of the gun dig further into her torso. Knowing that the less she struggled the more likely it would be that she survived whatever was about to happen Catherine made the decision to stop struggling and give into the chemical currently filling her lungs.

——————————————————————————-

**2 Days Earlier**

Kono awoke with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Yet another day would go by that she has to spend in the company of a bunch of corrupt ex-cops. She wonders why she ever agreed to taking on this undercover mission in the first place. It's done nothing but bring her mood down and worry the crap out of Chin and the rest of her friends and family.

At their meeting later that day Fryer encouraged her to keep working, to Kono it felt more like a demand. Kono was starting to very much dislike this assignment, but she knew if she didn't take down Delano and his friends now it might never get done.

As the day treaded on Kono continued to dread every second of it. Until something unexpected happened. While Kono and her ex-cop buddies were discussing what was to happen in the coming weeks, they got on the topic of their next target.

"You're gonna love this one Kalakaua." Said one of the ex-cops.

"Yeah, we're going after your old boss McGarrett," Said another, pushing a manila folder towards her.

"Except we'll hit him where it hurts. We're gonna kidnap his girl," said the first man.

Kono opened the folder and sure enough Catherine's Navy personnel picture was the first thing she saw. As Kono continued to look through the folder she found a list of dates in which Catherine would have leave on the island, a list of Catherine's favorite places on the island, a page with a photocopy of her driver's license and a picture of her car/ license plate, and a collection of surveillance photos mainly showcasing Catherine and Steve together.=

"Whose in charge of grabbing her," Kono inquired.

"You are," Delano said as he walked into the room.

"Wha.. Why me?!"

"Because you know her the best. You know where she likes to go and you know when McGarrett won't be hovering around."

"I think you misunderstand, I barely know Lieutenant Rollins. McGarrett brought her by maybe once, other than that I only know what her voice sounds like over a video call,"

"I don't care," Delano growled, "Find her,"

Kono groaned while rolling her eyes. She pushed pushed her chair back, which fought back with a loud squeal, and grabbed the manila folder off the table before turning around and walking out the door without another word.

——————————————————————————-

Kono spent most of the next day in the ocean surfing. She was dreading having to kidnap Catherine and was trying to waste as much time as possible. 

Once Kono had wasted all the time she could, she returned home to plan. Thinking back to what Steve had told Five-0 about Cath, Kono remembered Steve mentioning something about Cath owning an old corvette. A car like that would be easy to get into with out a key, lacking a key-less entry system and a proper security system you find in more modern cars, Kono could easily get in.

With that information Kono finalized her plan, knowing Catherine would return to the Island in roughly 24 hours from an eight month stint on the USS Enterprise, Kono figured Catherine would most likely go out for a drink with some friends to unwind before going home or going to see Steve. If Catherine went to see Steve, Kono knew grabbing Catherine would be twice as hard. So Kono would have to grab Catherine when she's goes out with friends. Kono would get into the corvette and then wait for Catherine to return. With Catherine slightly out of it from drinking Konocould use chloroform to knock her out, and then very casually drive the corvette back to Delano's warehouse.

——————————————————————————-

Back at Five-0 Headquarters Chin was informing Steve that he thought Kono has been working for Delano. Steve was skeptically but still listened intently. Chin relayed how he noticed Kono had gotten into the HPD database using his account, and about how when Chin went to confront Kono she denied it and then left with a know associate of Delano's. 

"How certain of this are you Chin?" Steve asked.

"I'm not positive, that's for sure. I don't know why she would do such a thing it's not like her. And I really hope whatI saw wasn't actually what it looked like." Chin replied.

"Ok we'll look into it but for now lets focus on the case,"

"You want to focus on the case so you can have more alone time with Catherine when she gets here," Chin snickered. Steve shook his head.


End file.
